


Can't let him associate with the boy

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's out of the question.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130741
Kudos: 2





	Can't let him associate with the boy

Our story starts in Petunia and Vernon Dursley's house, they're discussing their infant son's close relationship with his cousin Harry Potter.

Petunia said, "Our wittle Diddykins was holding his hand!"

Vernon scowled. "We must put a stop to this nonsense, dear. Think what will happen if we let them stay this way, for all we know that vile boy will turn him weird or something."

Petunia gasped. "Can he do that?"

Vernon muttered, "I don't know, but we can't risk it."

Petunia replied, "We don't want Diddykins to be a freak like him after all."


End file.
